


he shall reign over ashes

by tigriswolf



Series: meme fics [19]
Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape, Azazel got around, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, written for a kinkmeme but no kink happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaitlyn Hummel made a deal; Noah Puckerman died as an infant.  These things have more in common than you might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he shall reign over ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Title: he shall reign over ashes  
> Fandom: Supernatural/Glee  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Sonthonax  
> Warnings: AU for Glee; demonic pov; spoilers for up to Never Been Kissed in Glee; spoilers for everything up to Swan Song in Supernatural.  
> Pairings: pre-Puck/Kurt; one-sided Karofsky/Kurt  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 690  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Kurt Hummel is one of Azazel's Special Children. Burt is an Ex-Hunter, who unlike John Winchester is more interested in protecting Kurt then Vengeance (A shotgun isn't all Burt has in the house). Puck is a Demon, set to watch and guide Kurt, but amazingly Puck falls in love, becoming loyal to Kurt -Kurt becomes addicted to Pucks Blood.  
> Note: this entire story is pre-kink, sorry.  
> More note: I'm pretty sure this is the first fic I ever wrote for Glee. Also, no Supernatural characters show up, but they're mentioned a lot.

Noah Puckerman died as a baby. Very few people know. The thing in his body, calling itself Puck? It’s a demon. Doesn’t really have a name, even in Hell. Old friend of Azazel, doing a favor.

See, Sam Winchester is the favorite to win. Has that whole angelic vessel of a brother. Sam was always going to win, if only because his big brother wouldn’t accept anything different. And most of the contenders were chumps, anyway.

But Kaitlyn Hummel made a deal and the demon calling itself Puck (now) was bored with Hell. He vaguely remembered a life before, so he wanted to see what life was like in the present day. Azazel held the original negotiations and turned the whole thing over to Puck. 

Burt and Kaitlyn Hummel had a son six months after Noah Puckerman died. Burt had retired from hunting when they married, and he didn’t know about Kaitlyn’s deal. He (probably) never would.

Puck took over the infant Noah’s body and made it his own. He studied infants in daycare to see how to act. He didn’t torture the parents or the kid sister that came a year before Dad left. He was actually a good brother.

Kids at school, though, were fair game. Especially Kurt Hummel. Every time Puck tormented him, he tried to guess Kurt’s ability. He couldn’t figure it out.

Then, while Puck and Kurt were in middle school, Azazel died, killed by his favorite’s big brother. Puck knew the board was set and Lucifer would be free soon, but he didn’t want the world to end anymore. He liked people and food and sex. So while the Winchesters were combating the end, Puck became a pool boy and had fun, and watched while Kurt blossomed.

Puck used to know a few angels, okay? And Kurt Hummel sings a thousand times better. And it might be Stockholm Syndrome or something, but he doesn’t like it when Kurt is hurt anymore. Well, he likes the blood and tears, but only when he causes it. And if Karofsky body-checks Kurt one more time, Puck may kill him. It’s been awhile since he had fun like that. Almost eighteen years.

Most of the abilities, Puck knows, died with Azazel. But Azazel wasn’t the demon who bled in Kurt’s mouth. Most of the kids didn’t have a demon touch them nearly every day for a decade.

Sam Winchester seals Lucifer in a cage and Karofsky tries to fuck Kurt Hummel, and Puck jerks upright in a chair when Kurt’s power comes online.

Kurt is a pyrokinetic, and Karofsky is ash. Puck chuckles, strutting into the locker room. “’sup, princess?” he asks, catching the fire Kurt doesn’t mean to throw. “You’re a little early, kiddo,” Puck says, smiling as Kurt’s eyes follow the flame dancing around his fingers.

Karofsky is all over the room. Puck spreads him around, just some more dust in the air.

Kurt’s breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath. Puck wants to make him bleed, make him cry, claim him forever.

Azazel is dead. Lucifer is gone. Lilith died a year ago, all part of the plan. Sam Winchester slaughtered Alistair. Crowley is the (second) most powerful demon left and he’ll probably take over Hell. Be too busy to track down a demon in a hick Ohio town, even if the last of Azazel’s kids is here.

Except, Kurt isn’t Azazel’s. He’s Puck’s. So Puck says, “C’mon, let’s get out of here,” and carefully grabs Kurt’s hand.

Kurt lets himself be led from the school, to a park not far from Puck’s house. Puck tosses up a shield—nothing alive will bother them. Nothing will see them. They have all the time in the world.

Kurt asks questions, once he calms down. Puck even answers some of them. It’ll be awhile before Kurt’s comfortable with the idea of demons, of course, but Puck can be patient. He’ll teach Kurt, and look out for him, and in a couple years, maybe less, Kurt will be his in all the ways that matter.

Puck may even let Kurt’s loved ones live, just to show Kurt he cares.


End file.
